


Na dotek

by Aileeah



Series: Střípky z Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fragile Sherlock Holmes, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being Weird, Uncertainty
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Sherlock Holmes odjakživa nenávidí fyzický kontakt a vždycky si to uměl zařídit tak, aby se mu nenápadně vyhnul...(Povídka je samostatná, nenavazuje na předchozí v cyklu)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Střípky z Baker Street [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Na dotek

„Proboha živého stůj chvíli rovně! Nesežeru tě, chci ti to jenom narovnat!“ vyjede pan Britská Vláda frustrovaně při třetím marném pokusu upravit svému mladšímu bratrovi přetočený límeček u košile. Jakmile se ho dotkne, detektiv instinktivně ucukne a bleskově schová svůj nekonečně dlouhý krk mezi ramena.

„Nesahej na mě,“ odsekne vzápětí z bezpečné vzdálenosti. „Dej ty pracky pryč!“

„Kristova noho, kdybys přestal chvíli vyvádět-“

„Já nevyvádím! Jen odmítám řičet blahem, ostatně stejně jako zbytek známého vesmíru, že po mně hrabeš! A jdeš mi po krku!“

„Až ti já půjdu po krku, drahý bratříčku,“ odkapává z Mycroftova medového tónu zlověstnost, „ujišťuji tě, že to bude vypadat jinak. O tom se sám bezpečně přesvědčíš…. Tedy těch pár vteřin, které ti v tu chvíli budou v tomto slzavém údolí zbývat,“ Mycroftův tón naznačuje, že už se popsaná chvíle nebezpečně blíží.

„Jen si fandi,“ ušklíbne se jízlivě Sherlock, „všichni víme, že realita nikdy nebyla tvojí silnou stránkou. A navíc by mě dost zajímalo, kdo by ti v případě mého předčasného skonu hledal všechny ty ztracené dokumenty, nepolapitelné špiony a záhadné úniky informací, které ta vaše neschopná parta řeší zhruba ob týden – a nechytne se ani v případě, že jim tam dotyčný nechá vizitku,“ odfrkne si Sherlock pohrdlivě a s radostí sleduje, jak sebou Mycroftův obličej cukne nevolí, protože tentokrát ťal do živého. Posledně tam ta vizitka totiž vážně zůstala, a to, prosím, aniž by z toho ta jejich parta dementů vyvodila sebemenší závěry… Zato Sherlock je vyvodil bleskově a s hysterickým veselím a vyvozovat je nepřestane pravděpodobně do konce Mycroftových dní.

S výsměšným úsměvem se vyhrne se ze dveří jako velká voda, odsprintuje k silnici a s nadpřirozenou rychlostí přivolá taxík.

  
"Stopněte si vlastní," zahuláká vzápětí na blížícího se bratra s doktorem, „narozdíl od vás potřebuju přemýšlet! A Tlusťoch by se na mě zase lepil!" A než se omráčená dvojice vzmůže na slovo, zabouchne dveře a taxík se rozjede.

„Idiot!“ zakleje John. „Ani mě nenechal se podívat na to rameno, a byla to ošklivá rána, mohl by to mít-“

„Spratek!“ přeruší ho Mycroft znechuceně a elegantním pohybem zamává do silnice. „Tohle s ním bylo odjakživa. Člověk sek němu pokusil přiblížit a... Už jako dítě nás odháněl, běda, jak se ho někdo dotknul. A to mi můžete věřit, drahý doktore, že se ho doma nikdo nesnažil muchlat hlava nehlava.“

To mu John tedy rozhodně věřil.

„Každý na to není,“ utrousí neutrálně, aby alespoň něco řekl, protože upřímně řečeno, nechuť k přehnanému fyzickému kontaktu byla v seznamu Sherlockových podivností na hodně nízkých příčkách.

„To je tedy ovšem těžký eufemismus,“ opáčí Mycroft, když se soukají do taxíku. „Upřímně řečeno vás obdivuji, doktore Watsone, že ho dokážete snášet už tolik let a nezbláznit se. I po lékařské stránce. Když si vezmu, jak vždycky vyváděl, když jsme se jenom přiblížili k lékařské ordinaci, a když na něj doktor sáhnul…“

„A který dítě nevyvádí?“ vykulí se John, který Mycroftovo rozčarování pořád nějak nechápe. Ano, Sherlock je magor. Magor, kterého by se jeden zbláznil, ale dělat drama z osobního prostoru nebo dětského strachu z doktora… to je přeci absurdní.

„Ale o to přece nejde,“ povzdechne si starší Holmes. „On se nebál injekcí nebo výtěrů nebo odběrů, on šílel doslova, jakmile na něj doktor sáhnul. Všechna vyšetření snášel stoicky, nevadila mu bolest, ale když se ho někdo dotknul normálně rukou…“

„Aha,“ odpoví John zaraženě. „Tak to je divný.“ _Ale klíč bych k tomu hledal spíš v tý vaší pošahaný, sociopaty vyrábějící famílii._ „Aspoň, že z toho vyrostl.“

„Vyrostl!“ odfrkne si Mycroft dopáleně. „Copak jste to teď neviděl? A tak je to pořád. Má kolem sebe neprostupnou, mimořádně otravnou bublinu, a to mi věřte, že když už to říkám já, tak už se bavíme o astronomických rozměrech. Chudák mamka z toho šílí každé Vánoce a mezi lidmi mu to na popularitě také zrovna nepřidává. Člověk by čekal, že už se ve svých letech naučí ovládat, ale kdepak můj bratříček,“ zaboří se ukřivděně do sedačky a ještě něco si mumlá, ale John už ho neposlouchá.

Vší silou se snaží vzpomenout na nějaká Sherlockova haptická extempore, ale nic dramatického mu na mysl ne a ne přijít. Ne, že by byl detektiv zběsile fyzický typ, ale nic, co by vyčnívalo z běžného britského standardu…

Až si najednou vybaví, s jakou vervou se mezi ně vždycky vřítí Lestrade a rozdává poplácání po ramenou a štulce a do zad a Sherlock… se vždycky elegantně vyhne. Ne, že by uskakoval nebo se bránil, ale prostě na to nikdy tak nějak… nedojde. A když se to lidmi rojí na místě činu a všichni pobíhají sem a tam a strkají do sebe a chaoticky přes sebe klopýtají, tak Sherlock se toho… taky tak nějak neúčastní. Do něj nikdo nestrká. Ani se o něj neopírají vykulení svědkové a neobjímají ho příbuzní obětí a setkání se starými známými se obejdou bez jakýchkoliv fyzických projevů… aniž by to bylo divné. Nápadné.

A v tu chvíli mu dojde, že to není náhoda. Že Sherlock je permanentně ve střehu a své geniální dedukce využívá k předvídání pohybu a chování jednotlivých osob tak, aby mezi nimi proplul bez jediného dotyku - a nevypadalo to divně. Tu se rizikovou oblastí prořítí maximální rychlostí, tam nakloní z cesty, aby prozkoumal stopy, jinde se ohne k zemi s lupou nebo zahloubá do mobilu, začne zběsile gestikulovat, chaoticky pobíhat místností, letí něco honem povědět jemu nebo Lestradovi, vyhrkne nějakou šokující dedukci nebo urážku, která zastaví dění a všechny okamžitě přivede na jiné myšlenky a…

_No do prdele. Je tohle vůbec možný?_

Ale čím víc nad tím John přemýšlí, tím víc je to nad slunce jasné. Jediný, koho se Sherlock je ochoten dobrovolně dotknout, je paní Hudsonová… a on sám. Paní Hudsonová občas a on… neustále.

Ztěžka polkne a zkoprnělou hlavou mu proletí všechny ty letmé doteky Sherlockových prstů, když si od něj bere hrnek s čajem, jeho ruce na ramenou, když se spolu chechtají, až se jim podlamují kolena, dlouhé nohy přehozené přes vlastní při sledování televize, nebo detektivova záda ledabyle opřená o jeho trup, když už neví, jak by se na krátký gauč poskládali… Jemu se Sherlock rozhodně nevýhýbá. Vlastně… se ho dotýká o dost častěji, než by bylo nezbytně nutné.

Co to do háje všechno znamená?

 _Znamená to jen to, že jsou dobří přátelé_ , uzavře to odhodlaně. _Rozhodně. Dobří přátelé, spolubydlící, co spolu sdílejí životní prostor, tak to tak nějak vyplyne ze situace._

 _Ale u Sherlocka nic jen tak náhodou nevyplyne ze situace_ , ozve se tichý hlásek schovaný hluboko v jeho hlavě. _Sherlock má situaci neustále, neúnavně, každou vteřinu pod dokonalou kontrolou._

 _Sklapni_!

Jsou prostě přátelé, spolubydlící, řeší spolu případy a jeden druhému věří natolik, že pro něj neváhá nasadit život. Tak ho pak logicky zvládne poplácat i po ramenou, v tom není třeba hledat kdovíco.

Z myšlenek ho náhle vytrhne Mycroftův hlas, který se loučí, zaplaťpanbůh za ty dary, protože John má v hlavě takový zmatek, že to rozhodně potřebuje ještě všechno promyslet, důkladně promyslet, protože to prostě nedává smysl.

Počká ještě minutu nebo dvě, nechá taxikáře zastavit a začne rázovat ulicemi směrem domů, aby si trochu pročistil hlavu.

Protože… Protože to není jen o letmých dotycích na ramenou a opřených zádech. Je tu ještě jedna vzpomínka, nebezpečná vzpomínka, kterou by nejraději zamknul na tisíc západů a nikdy nevytáhnul na světlo světla, ale ta zákeřná potvora se nenechá.

Vzpomínka na den, kdy se pohádali o místo na gauči.

John na něm poklidně seděl a četl si noviny, než se do obýváku vřítil jediný konzultující uragán na světě a začal se domáhat celého gauče, snažil se Johna vyhodit, že si chce lehnout, ale John se nedal, vždyť tam byl první, tak ať si Sherlock trhne, nebo ať si sedne vedle něj na zadek jako normální člověk, místa je tam ještě dost, tak co by se měl nechat sekýrovat…

Chvíli na sebe takhle prskali, ani jeden ochoten ustoupit, až sebou Sherlock zničehonic s dramatickým vzdychnutím na ten gauč praštil, až mu župan zavlál. Ne ovšem do sedu. Do lehu. Do svého typického lehu přes celý gauč, ovšem s tím rozdílem, že tentokrát na něm už seděl John. A Sherlockova hlava skončila v jeho klíně.

Několik vteřin na sebe zírali, John zaskočený, Sherlock nasupený a propalovali se zuřivými pohledy kdo s koho.

A protože oba mají stejně dubové palice, když na to přijde, ani jeden nehodlal potupně přiznat porážku a uhnout. A tak Sherlock zbytek večera strávil s hlavou v Johnově klíně. John se snažil předstírat, že je mu to úplně jedno, a dál si četl noviny, kterými ho co chvíli rádoby omylem plesknul přes obličej, a Sherlock dával okatě najevo, že on je nad takové malichernosti nekonečně povznesen a zůstal se zavřenýma očima nehnutě zahloubaný do myšlenek.

A minuty plynuly a John se snažil číst, jenže řádky mu podezřele plavaly před očima a než dočetl na konec, neměl už ponětí, co bylo na začátku. Zkoušel to znovu a znovu, ale bylo to marné, nedokázal vnímat nic než tmavé kadeře rozsypané po svých nohou, Sherlockův klidný dech, teplo jeho těla a úplně nový, naprosto uvolněný výraz v jeho tváři. Sarkastický detektiv s ústy ostrými jako břitva najednou vypadal bez svého obvyklého střehu mnohem mladší, vrásky vyhlazené, dlouhé řasy klidně odpočívající a ústa lehce pootevřená, při čemž vynikla jejich ve skutečnosti nádherně jemná křivka. A Johnovi se najednou z té křehkosti a zranitelnosti tajil dech a cosi v jeho hrudníku se zběsile rozbušilo a rozpínalo a rozpínalo, až se bál, že ho to zadusí.

Vší silou se snažil všechny ty pocity zašlápnout, je to Sherlock Holmes, proboha, sociopat a ledový génius, a kdyby tak věděl, co se Johnovi honí hlavou, vysmál by se mu a nemilosrdně ho rozcupoval na kusy.

A i kdyby ne, tak Sherlock… Sherlock nevnímá věci tak, jako je vnímá John. Jeho svět je jiný. A namlouvat si, že ne, a nechat tu podivnou věc v hrudníku růst a živit ji falešnou nadějí, to by bylo jen a jen mučení. Emocionální sebevražda.

A tak John jen držel svoje noviny, z nichž nevnímal jediné písmeno, a předstíral, že je všechno úplně v pořádku, a že se necítí, jakoby ho někdo právě vší silou kopnul do žaludku, a že se jeho ruka do těch hebkých prstýnků zanořila jen tak omylem, náhodou a ne z nesnesitelné, palčivé touhy.

„Kam čumíš, idiote?!“ vtáhne ho čísi hrubý hlas do reality londýnské ulice, kde se právě srazil s jakýmsi chlápkem v montérkách. Zamumlá omluvu a jde dál, v hlavě víc otázek než odpovědí.

Tehdy sám sebe přesvědčil, že byla prostě jenom náhoda, kočkování a naschvály, které jim trochu přerostly přes hlavu. Jenže teď už ví, že náhody ohledně fyzického kontaktu v Sherlockově světě neexistují. Takže… Udělal to schválně? Nejspíš. Schválně ho vyprovokoval, ale proč? Aby mohl ležet s hlavou v jeho klíně? Proč by to dělal? Navíc to k ničemu dalšímu nevedlo, nebyl to první krok nějakého rafinovaného plánu… a co by z toho takhle měl?

Třeba se s ním prostě jenom cítí tak bezpečně, že přestává propočítávat a plánovat každý krok, dojde John k nejpravděpodobnějšímu závěru. A náhody se pak dějí. To bude ono.

*

Schody do bytu na Baker Street už vydusá jakž takž uklidněný, Sherlockovi je v jeho společnosti prostě dobře, no, toť vše. A koneckonců je to vzájemné, tak proč za tím hledat kdovíco.

S úsměvem se převlékne a začne dělat čaj a pak se pohodlně usadí v obýváku vedle Sherlocka a klábosí a ujídají sušenky a John si oddechne, že je svět zase v pořádku...

A v tu chvíli se Sherlockova tvář zkřiví v bolestivou grimasu a zaťatá ústa s usykáváním procedí: „Auuu, zase křeč v- v zádech, au, m-myslíš, že bys mi je mohl na-namasírovat?“

John pár vteřin jenom bezmocně zírá, jak jako namasírovat? Sherlock se dotekům vyhýbá! A on se právě pracně uchlácholil a teď…

Teď si tu před ním vysoce funkční sociopat rozepíná košili. Skvělý. Skvělý, skvělý, skvělý.

John v duchu frustrovaně zavyje na měsíc, ale s rezignovaným povzdechem přikývne, co má taky dělat, když to Sherlocka očividně bolí a on je doktor, že. A navíc kdyby odmítnul, tak by to beztak bylo nápadné.

A tak počká, až se Sherlock položí na břicho, zaklekne nad něj a pomalu přiloží dlaně na široká ramena. Detektiv se neudrží a nepatrně sebou při kontaktu cukne, tak John chvíli počká a pak začne zpracovávat svaly křečovitě zatuhlé na kámen, které musí vážně svinsky bolet.

Masíruje a masíruje, dokud mu stačí síla v prstech, a Sherlock se různě kroutí a bolestně usykává a John už si je naprosto jistý, že to není žádný rozmar ani pleticha, ale stav krajní nouze, který Sherlocka donutil ke krajnímu řešení. A musí to pro něj být sakra nepříjemné.

Jako omluvu za to mordování na závěr zvolní a začne Sherlockovi po zádech přejíždět jemněji. Ruce mu kloužou po té sluncem nedotčené, světlé kůži od krku až k pásku kalhot, nahoru a dolů, a brzy cítí, jak se mu detektiv začíná pod rukama uvolňovat. _Má na chlapa úplně absurdně hebkou kůži_ , pomyslí si, _zvlášť na chlapa, který svoje tělo považuje jenom za transport._

 _A přitom je něco mezi oživlou učebnicí anatomie a uměleckým dílem,_ dumá, zatímco dlaně mu na autopilota přejíždí po vyrýsovaných svalech. _Žádné obludné kulturistické boule, ale pevné, oblé svaly získané aktivním životem. A ani gram přebytečného tuku na nich a celé tělo pevné, pružné a mrštné, díky čemuž ještě před čtyřicítkou vypadá jako kluk… Přírodní úkaz_ , pousměje se John zlehka.

 _Tedy ne, že by pár gramů tuku navíc neuživil, to rozhodně ano, ale copak je s ním řeč,_ pádí mu myšlenky dál, aniž by si uvědomil, že teď už je z masáže regulérní hlazení, a dlaně mu zcela o své vůli sjedou na ten nekonečně dlouhý krk, přejedou po něm nahoru a dolů, pod prsty cítí příjemné teplo a trochu zrychlený tep Sherlockova srdce, pomalu a monotónně své pohyby opakuje, do nosu mu stoupá Sherlockova vůně, podmanivá a jedinečná, až z toho slastně přivře oči. A když ho na rukách pošimrají hebké prstýnky, úplně automaticky do nich vjede oběma rukama a labužnicky je prohrábne plnými hrstmi. _Konečně. Konečně..._ Voňavá hebkost ho obklopuje ze všech stran, pramínky klouzají mezi prsty a je to opojné a neuvěřitelně-

Místností se rozezní táhlé tiché zasténání a John se s polekaným cuknutím vytrhne z transu.

Do prdele! _Tak tohle vážně přehnal, neměl žádné právo_ … do tváří mu prudce stoupá barva.

A není sám, současně se ozve i Sherlockovo vyděšené zalapání po dechu a detektiv se vzápětí zděšeně zakousne do vlastní ruky.

Pár vteřin je hrobové ticho, které nakonec prolomí John rádoby věcným tónem: „Tak jo, m-myslím, že už by to mělo bejt lepší,“ začne se pomalu zvedat, „aspoň co se dá zvládnout takhle najednou. A teď, k-když dovolíš, půjdu se vrátit ke svýmu čaji, než mi odpadnou ruce,“ pokusí se statečně zavtipkovat.

„J-je to lepší,“ odpoví Sherlock stále ještě trochu roztřeseným hlasem, aniž by učinil sebemenší pokus se zvednout nebo alespoň otočit k Johnovi čelem, „děkuji“.

John jen přikývne a s úlevou zmizí ze dveří.

*

Když se k němu Sherlock v kuchyni asi po půl hodině zase připojí, je už sebraný natolik, že s ním dokáže konverzovat jakoby nic, pijí čaj, klábosí, rozebírají poslední případ a dohadují se, kdo zase spotřeboval všechno mléko a která černá díra jim žere sušenky nevysvětlitelnou rychlostí.

Všechno je úplně normální.

V podstatě.

Přesně do chvíle, kdy Sherlock Johna, odcházejícího do své ložnice, _chytne za paži_ a nejistým hlasem ze sebe vysouká: „Máš pravdu, že takhle najednou se ta záda asi spravit nedají – m-myslíš,“ mírně zakolísá, „že bys mi je byl ochotný namasírovat častěji? Než to přejde?“ Jeho pohled je tak podivně zranitelně nervózní, že Johna zatrne kdesi v oblasti hrudníku.

„No… p-proč ne,“ vysouká ze sebe nakonec zaskočeně. „J-jestli v tom chceš pokračovat, t-tak by to bylo rozhodně efektivnější, než jen jedna masáž,“ snaží se příliš neblábolit, ale daří se mu to jen tak napůl.

„Ano,“ odpoví sociopatický génius podivně tiše a očima se roztřeseně vpíjí do Johnových, „to máš pravdu. Rozhodně v tom chci pokračovat.“

A než John najde ta správná slova, zmizí ledový, jaktěživo netýkavý detektiv ve tmě chodby.

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Líbilo, ale... ? Každý komentář mě moc potěší :o)


End file.
